A New Family Member
by Jurnie-Moon
Summary: Trunks and Pan will soon be parents, but what will happen before they become Daddy and Mommy?
1. Chapter 1 The Good News

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of families named in this story neither do I own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT.

**Authors Note on the Story: **The only thing I have to say is that thisis how I pictured Vegeta being after the whole Giku leaving thing, since he had four families to look after.

**Authors Note :** It's 2 years after Pan and Trunks got married and 3 years after Goku (back to being an adult thanks to Shenron) returned from his journey with Shenron. As usual, everyone entered the Martial Arts Tournament, but Pan was beaten up so bad in the semi-finals that there was no way she would make it to the finals. After being given a Sensu-bean Pan still stayed in the same bad condition that she was and Bulma was trying to figure out why Pan wasn't getting better.

_Chapter 1: The Good News_

" What is it, how can I not find the problem," thought a tired Bulma to herself while doing a body scan on her beaten and battered daughter-in-law. Bulma had been in the recuperation room with Pan since they returned from the Tournament. She also was not intending on leaving Pan til she had figured the problem out. Finally, she saw it! Staring at the images and figures on the computer screen, she slowly placed her clipboard on the desk and proceeded out door. She closed the door behind her on the other side and leaned against the wall. Sobbing, she slowly lowered herself as her knees gave way and broken down on the floor.

Vegeta was walking up the stair-way on his way to check on how things were going, despite Bulma's wishes to be left alone. As he lifted his head while turning the corner to the hall-way, he noticed his lover sitting on the floor with he face in her hands, sobbing her heart out. Quickly feeling concern, he ran to her and slowly knelt down in front of her and putting his hands on her shoulder he whispered, " Bulma, whats wrong?"

Fighting back the tears, she slowly raised her head to face the man that she had loved for so many years. Vegeta then cupped his hand over her cheek, whipping the tears from her face,

"What is it, your worrying me", he said with concern.

"V-Vegeta, th-they're going to have a baby, Pan's pregnant." Bulma said with a slightly quivered whisper.

"What, thats wonderful, thats fantastic...But why are you crying my love?" Vegeta said with a raised voice and a very very big smile on his face.

" I don't know, perhaps its in relief, perhaps its in concern, I don't know I just have a rush of emotions right now." Bulma said crying and laying her forehead on his shoulder.

"Well Bulma, I think being the one who has discovered this wonderful news, I think you should tell the children immediately, then they can tell the others together. Don't worry I will be standing right their." Vegeta said enthusiastically.

While getting up off the floor, he embraced his women in his arms and lifted her with him. Knowing that she was too weak with emotions to do so herself.

"Will you tell our son that I need to speak to him right away?" Bulma asked softly, pulling away from his warm and gentle embrace.

"Of course," Vegeta said softly in his grough, commanding voice.

Going in separate directions, Vegeta heading for the stairs to go to the family room, (where all there friends and family had been waiting to hear the news) to go tell the young Trunks that his mother has news to tell him and his wife of 1 year and Bulma made her way back to the recovery room where Pan had been lying comfortably but in pain for the past 48 hours.

"Trunks," Vegeta commanded as he made his way down the stair case. "Son, your mother needs to talk to you at once in the recovery room." "Yes, of course Father," Trunks replied respectfully as he walked to his father and they started up the stairs together.

"B-Bulma, w-hats going on, why is the senzu bean not working?" Pan said with concerned, weak voice.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you everything in a moment." Bulma replied whispering with a motherly smile on her face.

At that moment, Trunks opened the door and walked in with his father's hand on his shoulder. Both of the men walked closer to the bed where the weak and frail Pan was lying. Vegeta whet to stand behind his wife, hoping to help her feel support in the matter that she will need to explain to the young couple, and Trunks pulled out a chair and sat beside his lover and best friend. He clutched her soft, velvet hand within his rough warm grasp, without saying a word to each other they stared into each other's eyes. Although there were no words spoken between them, Vegeta and Bulma could see that there was a totally different conversation going on that no one in the room could hear except Trunks and Pan.

Bulma started to break the news and the young couple look at her with eyes of anticipation.

"Well guys, this is really hard for me to tell you, I just recently figured it out and it shocked me so I don't know how you are going to take it," Bulma said with a soft but firm voice.

"What is it Mom," Trunks said concerned

Vegeta walked closer towards Bulma and softly laid his large, manly hand on her shoulder and they took a slit glance at each other, then turn together towards the young couple with soft eyes.

"Something wonderful has happened, Pan, your pregnant," Bulma replied with a slit whisper.

"What?", Pan and Trunks shouted in shock.

"Don't look so shocked its, not the end of the world," Vegeta said with chuckle.

"W-we're having a baby as in pregnant?" Trunks asked in sheer shock.

"Yes, Silly, there is no other type of pregnant," Bulma said trying not to laugh.

"I can't believe it, we're going to be parents..." Pan interrupted, suddenly getting the colour in her cheeks back.

"That's, that's wonderful." Trunks said turning to face his wife and laying his forehead on hers so they could look closely into each others eyes.

"I love you," Trunks and Pan said out loud to each other in a whispered tone still with there heads close together and Trunks holding his lover's delicate, soft hand.

"Now, Pan, before we leave you two, I have to tell you that the reason why the senzu bean didn't take effect on you was because your body, somehow, knew to give it to the baby and not to you." Bulma explain, trying not to be to professional.

"I understand," replied Pan still staring into Trunks' eyes.

"We should leave them, lets go," Vegeta said, lovingly taking Bulma by the hand and leading her out the door. Both of them stoped in the doorway just to take a last glance at the young lovers still looking into each others eyes with smiles on there faces.

As Vegeta and Bulma were coming down the stairs to meet up with their family and friends who were waiting in anticipation to hear the news. Gohan and Videl couldn't help but be concerned for their daughter's life.

"Is she alright..." said Gohan

"When can we see her," interrupted Videl.

"She's fine and in time you may see her, but for now, I think we should let them be alone", replied Vegeta before Bulma could even say a word.

Vegeta sat down in his arm chair and Bulma fell into his lap from sheer exhaustion. Vegeta positioned her in a way that would be comfortable for her and wrapped his arms around her. Bulma instantly fell asleep in the comfort and warmth of her husband's arms.

"She must be so tired," said Chichi whispering so not to wake up the sleeping woman.

"Um," replied Vegeta looking down on his wife with a smile.

"We are so great full for her. I take it she found the problem," continued Goku after Chichi.

"Yes, Kakarot, she has and she would like the children to tell us all. It is something to be announced by them alone", whispered Vegeta to his long time friend.

Before Goku could even say another word Trunks came slowly down the staircase carrying his weak but excited wife in his arms. Everyone got up in surprise, except Vegeta, he was trying to wake Bulma up.

"Oh sweetheart, we're so glad that you are ok", said Videl in excitement and relief as Trunks lay Pan on the long length sofa.

"Everyone, we need you all to sit down, we have so wonderful news tell you", Trunks announced.

Vegeta had managed to wake Bulma up and as everyone sat down, Bulma sat up on Vegeta's lap. Everyone waited in anticipation.

Trunks looked over at Pan and they both smiled at each other then turning to face their loved ones.

"Guys, we're HAVEING A BABY!", yelled Trunks excitedly while smiling a never ending smile.

Everyone's concerned looks turned into smiles and while smiling they ran to the young couple taking turns hugging each one of them and congratulating them.


	2. Chapter 2 Moving Day

_Chapter 2: Moving Day_

The next few months did not go has everyone had planned. Pan would wake up every day with morning sickness that would last for half the day and she had had 5 miscarriage scares which had broken almost everyone emotionally, even Vegeta. It got so bad everyone insisted to move into the Capsule Corp. Compound, Goku, ChiChi, Goten, Gohan and Videl moved in, along with Krillin, #18, Maron and even Piccalo and Hurcule. They all moved in with the Brief family so that they could all be there for Pan and Trunks.

After 7 months had pasted things finally started looking up. Everyone could start enjoying the pregnancy and making plans for the new bundle of joy to arrive. Once everything got better the whole house hold started getting busy, all the guys helped Trunks build the nursery furniture and paint the room. The girls got started on planning the baby shower as well as helping Pan pick out the decor and toys for the baby.

When everything got better, Trunks and Pan had decided that it would be best for the baby if Pan gave berth at the Son house in the clean, natural, country air. So they packed everyone up and headed out to the countryside.

"This is so exciting, just think, in a few days we're going to be grandparents.!" , Bulma said excitedly as she was driving everyone in the Capsule Corp. ship.

"Well, when you say grandparents, you make us sound so old," commented Vegeta with a smirk on his face.

"Vegeta, growing old is one of the perks of life, not that you would know anything about getting old, you look the same as what you did 20 years ago, well except for the new hair cut", replied Bulma sarcastically.

"Woman, how many times do I have to tell you, the Saiyans are a worrier race, we do not age so that we can fight longer..." snapped Vegeta back at her.

"Guys, could you not start this right now", snapped Goku at both of them.

"And could you try not waking Trunks and Pan up, they look so peaceful for the first time in a long time..." whispered 18 angrily as everyone turned their heads to look at the sleeping couple in the back seat.

It had been a long day of packing and travelling. Everyone was getting tired and agitated. Finally they reached the Son house and a sense of relief came over every person on the ship, but now it was time to pack out and settle in. Packing out the luggage was the guys job.

"Bulla, for how long have you packed, we're going to be here for only 2 weeks!" yelled Vegeta, struggling to carry all of Bulla's luggage out of the ship.

"Yeah, Hun, for how long to do you plan on staying?" yelled Goten at the house, struggling behind Vegeta.

"Stop complaining, at least you don't have a pregnant wife who has to bring your unborn child's entire nursery along", snapped Trunks at both of them, trying in pull the baby-cribe filled with baby stuff out of the ship.

"Oh, come on you guys, this is exciting," said Goku with a laugh trying to lighten the mood.

The moment Goku laughed, Vegeta tripped over a stone sending the bags that he was carrying flying and fell face flat on the ground with a thump. "Urgh"

"AHAHAHAHAH" every one laughed.

"Stop laughing!"

"HAHAHA"

"Stop that, its not funny!"

"HAHAHAHA"

"Stop, " yelled Vegeta running after everyone trying to get them to stop.

" Hello, what the hell are you guys doing..." yelled Bulma running out the house in disapproval.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! We don't have all day you know..." yelled ChiChi after Bulma.

"Right", said all the men like solders and standing up very straight as Chichi and Bulma walked back into the house .

Later that evening after supper...

All the guys went to the entertainment room to hang out and the girls stayed in the kitchen washing dishes and drinking tea.

"So Pan, any ideas on names?" asked Bulma handing a wet plate to Videl and then placing her hands back into the soapy water filled sink.

"Well no, Trunks and I know that once we hold the baby the right name will come to us", replied Pan then taking a sip of her tea.

"That's a really good plan, who came up with it?" Bulla asked her best friend.

"Trunks, actually, apparently your dad told him that's what most Saiyans use to do and that's what your mom and he did with you and Trunks", replied Pan.

"Yes, thats right, Goku and I did it with both your father and Goten," said Cichi to her granddaughter as she was reaching to put a few dishes away in the cupboard.

"Do you have any idea on what the baby is?", asked 18.

"No, not really, but me and Trunks are hoping for twins", replied Pan with a big smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3 The Waiting Ends

_Chapter 3: The Waiting Ends_

As Pan's due date was drawing rear, there was a certain excitement in the Son house and everyone was making predictions. Yamcah, Par, Tein and Choutsou arrived a little after everyone else. The men even had a bet among themselves on what the baby will be…

"I have feeling it will be a Boy…" said Vegeta proudly.

"Well I think it will be a Girl….." interrupted Gohan.

"I have to agree with Gohan on this one Vegeta…." Said Goku agreeing with his oldest son who was also about to become a grandparent.

"Shows what you know Kakarot, 80% of all Saiyan babies are male," argued Vegeta

"Well its not like they are both pure Saiyans, now is it," argued Goku back.

As Goku and Vegeta started getting into each other's faces and arguing over who is right and who is wrong, there wives walked out the back door to see what the commotion was about.

"I'LL BLAST TO INTO THE OTHER WORLD…"

"Oh, I'M SO SCARED, SEEING AS I'M STRONGER….."

"YOU REALY CROSSED THE LINE THIS TIME KAKAROT….."

"KAMEHA…."

"F.I.N.A.L…"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!", yelled Chichi and Bulma, stopping there mates dead in there tracks before they could blow each other to pieces.

"Arg..", both of them echoed, making sure not to upset the wives.

"Vegeta, I need help setting up for tonight", said Bulma trying not to disrespect her husband even more.

"And Goku, I need help in the kitchen" , Chichi asked Goku.

"Coming Hun", said Goku as he walked up to his wife giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Vegeta just walked up to his women, not saying a word and taking her in his arms.

As the too old couples walk back into the house, Gohan watched with such understanding eyes, when he felt a large but dainty hand on his shoulder.

"You nerves?" said a sweet voice that he knew all to well.

"A little…" replied Gohan looking up into the eyes of the women that he loved.

"Me too", said Videl sitting into the chair next to Gohan.

"Do you thing that we will be as good grandparents as our parents?" asked Gohan in an unsure and sort of shaky voice.

"I don't know, all we can do is to try our best to be the best grand parents we can be…" replied Videl wrapping her arms around her husband not wanting to ever let go.

"MOM!", they heard a voice that sounded like Trunks shouting from the house and ran inside immediately.

"What's going on?" asked Bulma, running into the room where Pan and Trunks slept, with Vegeta right behind her. To there shock, what they found was at the same time scary as it was exciting.

"Its time.." replied Trunks trying to pick his pregnant wife of the floor where she lay in pain in a pool of watery liquid.

"What's….. everyone the baby is coming!", yelled Gohan through the house as he and Videl arrived at the door way, he then rushed to help Trunks and Vegeta pick is little girl off the floor and lay her on the bed.

Meanwhile, down stairs…

After hearing the news that the baby was coming everyone put into practice what they had been rehearsing for the past few weeks…

Videl and Chichi got hot water and towels, the guys went up stairs to grab Gohan and Trunks away from Pan and the wrest of the girls calmed them down and took them outside once the guys brought them down stairs.

10 hours later…

"Arg, I can't take it anymore, if this carries on she'll die," said Vegeta (surprising everyone else) as every one outside heard Pan screaming and yelling in pain.

Trunks said nothing, he was just sitting at the garden table with his face in his hands, crindging every time he heard his poor wife screaming in pain and agony. He was trying not to burst into tears at the thought that he might loose the women that he loves in order to gain a child. Suddenly, Videl appeared at the door out of breath from running down the stairs as fast as she could as the men noticed her they all immediately jumped to "attention".

"Vegeta, we need you, what Bulma is doing isn't working," said Videl as fast as she could but still out of breath.

Without saying a word, Vegeta quickly grabbed Videl by the hand and they both ran up the stairs as fast as they could, leaving a worried father, grandfather and husband behind.

Vegeta, running into the room, knelt down beside his mate.

"I don't know what to do," said Bulma in a panicking voice.

"Don't worry," whispered Vegeta, placing his hand on a very very tired, Pan's stomach, smiling with caring eyes at his daughter-in-law.

"Ladies, you are no longer needed," said Vegeta in a stern, prince-like voice.

"But, Hun…." replied Bulma

"Bulma, take the women and go and wait with the others, that's an order," instructed Vegeta while cutting his wife off short.

Bulma just nodded, and pulled her friends out of the room and down stairs to where there friends were waiting in anticipation.

Another 10 hours later…

The garden was quiet, everyone was sitting either on the garden furniture or on the grass biting their nails or staring into space worrying. Suddenly they heard a gruff voice from the door way, "Son, would you like to meet your children," it was Vegeta standing in the door reaching out his hand to his first-born.

"My children?", asked Trunks walking up to his father.

"Yes, Son, she had twins. You have a son and, you have a daughter," replied Vegeta taking his Son's hand in his in a worrier type way.

"Yes, yes I would,' said Trunks, trying not to burst into tears.

"Everyone else, please stay right here," instructed Vegeta once again moving to the side and letting Trunks pass.

He then turned to look at a young man, with red, puffy eyes and they then both walked up the stairs so that the Prince's Son could gaze upon his prince and princess.

They soon reached the room where Pan was surprisingly sitting up straight with a little bundle in each arm, looking at the door with proud, hopeful eyes. Trunks looked at his mate and then walked up to the bed side and sat down very carefully.

"Hello, Darling," Trunks whispered kissing his wife on the forehead.

"And, hello to you to little ones," he again whispered to the little bundles resting in Pan's arms.

Vegeta could see it was no longer his place and left the room smiling all the way, as he walked to the garden.

"Any names come to mind?" asked Pan handing the little boy and girl to their father.

"Vegeta Junior," Trunks said in a low tone looking at his son with proud eyes and a big smile on his face.

"And our daughter?", asked Pan as she smiled, looking at her proud husband.

"I think you should name her, Hun", he replied looking lovingly up at his wife then looking back at the little pink bundle in his left arm.

"Scarlet…I think Scarlet," said Pan in a loving voice calling out the name of her new born daughter.

At that moment Vegeta appeared at the door.

"Hey, um there are a lot of people out here who would really like to meet them," said Vegeta softly and with a smile.

"Yeah, of course, thanks Dad," replied Trunks and everyone flocked into the room, all excited to meet the new family members.

Everyone who was waiting outside flocked into the room, Gohan, Videl, Bulma, Vegeta, Goku and Chichi were just staring at there new grandchildren and great grandchildren, so proud and so excited.

"Twins, WOW", said Gohan softly.

"What are their names", asked Videl in a soft loving tone.

"Everyone, this is Scarlet," said Trunks handing his new born daughter to Videl.

"And this.. this is Vegeta Jr.", he then continued lowering his voice and while handing his son to Gohan he looked at his father.

Vegeta was speech less, tears started welling up in his eyes and he hugged his son in a fatherly embrace.

Everyone got a chance to hold both the new family members and welcomed them into the family. The little ones were then pasted back to Trunks who then walked to window.

"Welcome to the world, Little Ones," he whispered as he looked at his children with soft proud eyes. Pan then walked up behind him and putting her chin on his shoulder and holding him around the waist, they both looked out onto the sunset wondering what the life of parenthood would be like.

_**~THE END~**_


End file.
